VenturianTale
WARNING: '''This page, along with the whole Wiki, is FAN-MADE: This means that The Fryes/VenturianTale are NOT ON/ACTIVE on here. This is not a personal profile of them, and you cannot contact them there. Please go to deviantART, Twitter or YouTube to attempt to talk to them!! '''VenturianTale '''is a YouTube channel in which four siblings play tons of video games. They joined at January 16, 2013. They have 3,200+ videos and posts 1-2 videos per day. They have grown to be very popular, mostly with the Skyrim and Garry's Mod LPS. The names they use on YouTube are '''Venturian, BethanyFrye (also known as Flying Pings), HomelessGoomba, and ImmortalKyodai. However, these are not their real names. Venturian's real name is Jordan Frye, Bethany's is Bethany Frye, Homeless's is Isaac Frye, and Immortal's is Cierra Frye. They play a wide variety of games, including but not limited to Fallout 3, Minecraft, Gmod, and Skyrim. The siblings currently have over 2.82 million subscribers. They were also a finalist in the 2015 Bloxy Awards for best ''Roblox''-related YouTube channel. Official description GREETINGS, FELLOW ADVENTURERS! My name is Venturian. I seek out adventures wherever they may be found, from Minecraft to Mario I am always looking to make the most out of every experience, and hopefully, in the end, it'll be a tale worth telling. My siblings, HomelessGoomba, ImmortalKyodai, and Bethany Frye accompany me on my quest through the world of gaming. Join the adventure, and see how deep this tale goes. Members Regular * Venturian (Jordan Frye) (28 yrs old) * ImmortalKyodai (Cierra Frye) (25 yrs old) * Flying Pings (Bethany Frye), (23 yrs old) * HomelessGoomba (Isaac Frye) (22 yrs old) * Javott42 (Jessica Ott) Guest * MomWithGuns (Paula Frye) * Gutiotyu * MCab719/Sierra A719 (Michael Cabungcal) * Pincho32 (Parker Moore) * FallenHyde * Bradthelad2009 * ReBaka-Chan * ClaraDerps (Amanda Clara) * Creeper1618 * Matblack7 * Harvey * MonkeyVSMinecraft * Mr. Neutral * TheGamingExperience Quotes * "We need to rethink our lives." * "As they say in Spain...." * "Like a Boss!" * "Cuz' I'm a bird..." * "Go Swag....Go Swag!" * "Kids, don't drive recklessly. You could kill a robot..." * "Like a BOSS!" * "PUKE YELLA!" * "We're not here for music boxes, Robin." * "Krypton!" * "Take a PITCHER of you!" * "Take a seat!" * "I don't CHAIR about you!" * "Ain't got TIME for this!" * "No one got time for dat." * "NUKA-COLA!"- Fallout * "I don't know what that means!"- Skyrim * "MY BUTT FELL OFF!" * "Mr. Potty is not impressed." Games * Super Smash Bros Brawl * Team Fortress 2 * Kameo * Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End * Garry's Mod * Fallout: New Vegas * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Five Nights at Freddy's * Crysis * Roblox * Slender: The Eight Pages * BIONICLE Mata Nui Online * The Elder Scrolls: Online * Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons * Batman: Arkham City * Batman: Arkham Origins * Spore * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Pokemon Snap * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of The Shadows * Banjo-Kazooie * Super Mario 64 * Left 4 Dead 2 * wikipedia:Red Faction * wikipedia:Scribblenauts: Unlimited * PONG (as a joke) External Link * https://www.youtube.com/user/VenturianTale Category:Jordan Frye Category:Cierra Frye Category:Bethany Frye Category:Isaac Frye Category:Venturian Category:ImmortalKyodai Category:BethanyFrye Category:HomelessGoomba Category:VenturianTale Category:Garry's Mod Category:Minecraft Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Another Fallout Tale Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Aacahalla Family Category:Video Game Category:Pokemon Category:YouTube Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 dead 2 Category:VenturianTale 2014 Category:VenturianTale 2013 Category:VenturianTale 2015